


Dynie

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.





	Dynie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kürbisse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319425) by Jincess. 



> Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.

# Dynie 

Twarze licznych uczniów oświetlają jaskrawopomarańczowe dynie z wyżłobionymi potwornymi minami. Nietoperze latają dookoła, jakby tańcząc do okropnej muzyki. Ciemność iskrzy na horyzoncie, wieje zimny wiatr. Jest ostatni dzień października, a liście są kolorowe. 

Jest Halloween. 

**I**

Kiedyś obrzucił ją dyniowym pasztetem. Nadzienie kleiło się jej do ognistych włosów; kilka godzin trwało, zanim udało jej się wszystko zmyć. Nienawidziła go za to.

Kiedyś dyskretnie wrzuciła mu galaretowego robaka do soku dyniowego. Wypił, zakrztusił się i wypluł robaka z sokiem prosto w twarz Syriusza. O nic jej nie podejrzewał - sądził, że to Marlene.

**II**

Kiedyś zaczarował zbroję, żeby podstawiła jej nogę. Przewróciła się, poleciała dwa metry do przodu, uderzyła w twardą kamienną podłogę i usłyszała tłumiony chichot za którymś gobelinem. Czerwona na twarzy pozbierała swoje rzeczy i odeszła z dumnie podniesioną głową. 

Kiedyś machnęła różdżką, a jego sznurówki poplątały się ze sobą. Potknął się, złapał najlepszego przyjaciela i razem z nim stoczył się po schodach na trzecie piętro. Jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej potargane, kiedy na krótką chwilę złapał jej rozbawione spojrzenie. 

**III**

Kiedyś ukrył nietoperza pod jej kołdrą. Gdy usłyszała piszczenie koło nóg, głośno krzyknęła i, drżąc, uciekła do pokoju wspólnego. Wiedziała, że to jego sprawka, i później sama się z tego śmiała.

Kiedyś, spoglądając niewinnie, wrzuciła o jedną garść chrząszczy za dużo do jego eliksiru. Gorąca brejowata masa poparzyła całą jego lewą rękę i kawałek policzka. Przejrzał przepis jeszcze raz, ale nie znalazł żadnego błędu. Rozejrzał się zmieszany i natrafił na jej nieme, wyzywające spojrzenie. Zrozumiał. I mimo bolącego ramienia zaczął się śmiać.

**IV**

Kiedyś transmutował jej pelerynę w małe stworzenie, które ciągała ze sobą po całym zamku i które obśliniło jej włosy. Profesor McGonagall pośpieszyła jej z pomocą i zapytała, co to było. Milczała, a on drgnął, zdenerwowany. Nie, nie pisnęła ani słowa. Jakżeby inaczej. To dotyczyło tylko ich dwojga.

Kiedyś niespodziewanie dała mu kilka czekoladowych żab, bo nie była już głodna. Po zjedzeniu trzeciej z szaleństwem w oczach zaczął gonić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, chcąc go pocałować i wyznać swoją dozgonną miłość. Profesor Slughorn podał mu antidotum, uznał to za dowcip i pochwalił dokładną ilość eliksiru miłosnego, który dodano do czekolady. Trzymał język za zębami. Jak zawsze. 

**V**

Kiedyś zaczął zerkać na nią coraz częściej, przyglądał się jej intensywnie i obrywał jej posępnymi spojrzeniami. Była na niego wściekła już od kilku tygodni. Chciał przeprosić, ale nie mógł znaleźć właściwych słów. Odwlekał to, milczał i jadł paszteciki dyniowe zamiast rzucać je w jej stronę. Czuł się bezradny; przecież był tylko nastolatkiem. 

Kiedyś coraz częściej zaczęła zauważać jego spojrzenia. Nie było to przyjemne; czuła się jednocześnie dobrze i źle. Miała wyrzuty sumienia i znów robiła ponure miny. Ciągle była na niego zła. Na niego, jego przyjaciół i na to, co zrobili jej najlepszemu przyjacielowi. W głębi duszy czekała na proste przeprosiny. Ona też była przecież tylko nastolatką. 

**VI**

Kiedyś przysiadł się do niej, zdeterminowany, żeby w końcu wziąć się w garść. Wiedział, czego chce. I był gotowy o to walczyć. Rozważnie dobrał słowa, przyznał, że jest idiotą. Że robił rzeczy, które z pewnością nie były właściwe. W końcu zamilkł, kończąc roczny konflikt. Pił sok z dyni bez dodatku oślizgłych robaków. Oboje się uśmiechali. 

Kiedyś zobaczyła to w jego oczach. Żałował. Po roku przysiadł się do niej. To nie słowa sprawiły, że jej złość minęła, wystarczyło samo jego spojrzenie. Szczere, odrobinę łobuzerskie. Takie, jaki on zawsze był. Pił sok dyniowy, a oboje myśleli o tym samym. Uśmiechali się, znowu było jak dawniej. Nie, wszystko było inaczej. _Lepiej._

**VII**

Kiedyś siedział obok niej, pił sok dyniowy, jadł dyniowe paszteciki i przyglądał się, jak niedaleko jego przyjaciele rozdzielali między sobą czekoladowe pająki. Jeden wylądował na jej ramieniu. Wziął go, przytrzymał jej przed nosem i wyszczerzył się.  
\- Wygląda jak ty. – Dokładnie jak wcześniej. Włożył sobie pająka do ust i wyglądał, jakby za czymś tęsknił. 

Kiedyś siedziała obok niego, jadła latające dookoła czekoladowe pająki i piła sok dyniowy.  
\- Wygląda jak ty. – Trzymał jej pająka przed nosem za jedną z licznych nóg, a zaraz potem wetknął go sobie do ust.   
\- Wygląda na to, że ci smakuję. – Zerknęła na niego figlarnie i przycisnęła na sekundę swoje usta do jego policzka. Prosty, mały pocałunek. Już od dłuższego czasu chciała to zrobić. 

Kiedyś tylko na siebie spoglądali ze zdziwieniem. Uwielbiali Halloween, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę go nienawidzili. Bo w Halloween jej świat zdawał się stapiać z jego. 

*****

Nie wiedziała, kiedy to się stało. Może kiedy ją przeprosił. Może kiedy rozpadła się jej przyjaźń z Severusem. A może kiedy po prostu raz był sam. 

Dużo ze sobą rozmawiali, także o rzeczach, które innych nie obchodziły. Czytali i uczyli się razem, śmiali się razem, tańczyli razem i razem płakali. Całowali się, kochali. I pewnego dnia byli razem. Tak naprawdę razem. 

Czasem była lepsza od Syriusza. Bo nawet jeśli jego najlepszy przyjaciel potrafił być poważny, to jednak ona rozumiała go i patrzyła na sprawy jakoś inaczej. Rozmyślała o jego problemach, zajmowała się nimi i uważała za swoje. 

Czasem był lepszy od Hestii. Bo nawet jeśli ona, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, potrafiła ją pocieszyć, ręce Jamesa były cieplejsze. Siedział koło niej, a ona czuła się bezpieczna, gdy głaskał ją po ramionach, prostym ruchem odganiając problemy.

Kiedyś wszystko było inaczej. A teraz byli jedną z tych par, które wydawały się nierozłączne. Czasem się kłócili, obrzucali złośliwymi obelgami i krzyczeli, a potem się godzili, w Halloween drążyli dynie, w Boże Narodzenie piekli ciasteczka na węgiel. Po prostu Lily i James. 

Dwoje młodych ludzi, którzy dopiero zaczynali poznawać świat. Którzy chcieli żyć i być razem. 

******

James uważał, że to zabawne posadzić Harry’ego na środku stołu, tak by mógł wszystko widzieć. Maluch obserwował rozkojarzonych rodziców przygotowujących się do świąt, czego wcześniej nienawidzili, a co teraz tak kochali.

Byli w domu, w swojej małej kuchni, stali przed solidnym drewnianym stołem, a kilka dyń leżało obok.

Małe rączki Harry’ego dosięgnęły miski, do której wrzucali wydrążone resztki dyni. Lily się uśmiechnęła, James westchnął. Było Halloween, a oni siedzieli we własnym domu. Bez przyjaciół, bez wytwornego, świątecznego jedzenia. Tylko ich trójka, wśród ciemności, zimna, deszczu i rozkładających się liści. 

*******

Na dworze wiatr zdmuchnął rozkołysaną świeczkę w wydrążonej dyni, wycinając zniekształcony, mroczny grymas. 

Drżała. Wszystko wokół się rozmyło. Zielone światło zalało dom, a potem usłyszała, jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach.

Chciała krzyczeć, chciała walczyć i do niego pobiec. Do tego nieżywego ciała z tępym wyrazem twarzy, które leżało na półpiętrze. Głuche uderzenie, nic więcej. Orzechowe oczy, w których widziała tylko panikę i bezradność.

_Przykro mi – tak bardzo mi przykro. Za wszystko. Przyszedł tak szybko, nie miałem czasu. I chociaż wiedziałem, że umrę, chciałem jeszcze raz się odwrócić i się pożegnać, Lily._

Usłyszała huk, odwróciła się i spojrzała w dół na małego chłopca, który wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzającymi szklistymi oczami. Jej oczami. 

_Proszę, powiedz mu, że go kocham. Że zawsze przy nim będę. Chcę, żeby wiedział, że zawsze będę się o niego troszczyć._

Byli tacy młodzi. Nie czuli się tak naprawdę dorośli ani nie czuli, by tak naprawdę żyli. Dwadzieścia jeden lat to żaden wiek. To był początek, który nie powinien być końcem. Końcem Lily i Jamesa. I może również końcem ich syna. 

_Mówię mu, że go kochamy i że zawsze z nim będziemy, James._

Kiedy nikt nie usłyszał ich krzyków, już wiedziała. Wiedziała, że została jej tylko jedna droga. W głowie kłębiły jej się tylko gorączkowe myśli o małym chłopcu i martwym mężu, którego nigdy już nie zobaczy. Łzy leciały jej bezgłośnie po policzkach. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak samotna. 

_Nigdy więcej._ Ta myśl napawała ją strachem. _James. Nigdy go nie zobaczy. James. Harry._  
Nerwowo klęknęła przed dziecięcym łóżeczkiem, zamknęła drewniane barierki i poszukała wzroku syna, który przyglądał jej się ze strachem.

\- Harry, mama cię kocha. Tata cię kocha. Bądź odważny, bądź silny! – Chociaż jej ciało drżało ze strachu, jej głos brzmiał spokojnie, cicho i delikatnie. 

Musiała to zrobić. Dla Jamesa, dla Harry’ego i dla siebie samej. Zaproponuje mu umowę. To rozdzierało jej serce. Trudniej niż umrzeć, było odwrócić się od syna, którego widziała po raz ostatni.

\- Nie Harry, proszę, nie, zabij mnie zamiast niego…

A on, Czarny Pan, bez choćby sekundy zastanowienia, zaatakował. Nieświadomie. Drobny błąd wszystko zniszczył. Był po prostu zbyt niecierpliwy. 

Wybrał ją zamiast niego, ale kiedy chciał zabić też dziecko, zaklęcie się odbiło, wyginając jego ciało. 

Niektórzy nazwali to poświęceniem siebie. Niektórzy nie wiedzieli, co to znaczy. Inni mówili o miłości. O najstarszej magii.

_Było Halloween. Świece w dniach już pogasły, czekoladowe pająki już dawno się skończyły._

_W oddali słychać płacz dziecka._

_A Lily i James byli razem gdzieś indziej._

_Tak, może nawet wycinali miny w dyniach, których światła nigdy nie zgasną._


End file.
